paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Slaughterhouse/Walkthrough
Slaughterhouse could only be played originally on hard or overkill difficulty, but normal difficulty was added in Patch 3. The main objectives are to extract the gold, move the gold, set the smoke screen, set the trap, and escape. Walkthrough Hit the convoy The first thing you need to prepare for is the ambush. Just walk out of the safe house and find yourself a good position where you can take out Murkys easily. There is a locked gate at the rear of the area that opens a few seconds after the party starts. Once the convoy is nearby you need to shoot the motorcade's windows, causing vehicles to crash. The armored car is especially important in determining the course of the scenario (see below.) Murkys will struggle out of the vehicles and you'll have a chance to kill them individually with accurate shots. Otherwise, Murkys will come out spraying bullets at you within seconds. You can either stay on the building or you can go down the stairs behind you to take out the Murkys on the street level. It's strongly recommended you don't take any Murkys hostage at the starting point as after you descend the long flight of stairs to the slaughterhouse, a door closes and you can't go back up to the starting point. Note: If you break the glass of the armored vehicle during its initial approach, you can make it go head first into the roof of the slaughterhouse. If the vehicle goes face-first, then it makes a nice barricade to hide behind in the slaughterhouse, but additional money bundles around the safe won't appear. Also note, sometimes when you blow open the back door, a Bulldozer may be hiding inside the armored vehicle. Get to the armored truck After that you just run and see the hole in the roof of the slaughterhouse. Run downstairs and take out the security camera above the door. Once you're inside, you'll see the two guards (a.k.a. Bank guard), either kill them or take them as hostages. Look up and notice that the convoy is stuck. You need to shoot the wires to bring the convoy down and place the C4 charge at the door (If the convoy is hanging upside down, you can leave the wires and place the C4 charge immediately. Then the safe will come out with some money bundles to grab). Sometimes a Bulldozer will come out after the C4 explodes, but he'll be lying on the floor, and you will have a chance to hit him before he gets up. Drill the safe After placing the drill, you have some time to destroy the security cameras and find a good defending position. When Bain warns you about Murkys at the garage doors, head over to the garage and try to kill the Murkys while they're still crawling under the doors. When you need to restart the drill in the middle of the assault, one tactic is to stay in the office and shoot all the cops from the doorway. Then, once the path is clear, run to the nearest hanging meat and use it as a shield, and let your friends cover you from the sides while you restart the drill. Take/hide the gold After the drill is done, put the gold into the bags and carry them through the back door to the container yard. Once you place the first bag of gold, the next objective will be activated. Each bag of gold is worth 250K, so if you want $1,000K, you must either have three human crewmates, or make at least one round trip between the container yard and the drill. Set the smokescreen/trap Now the gold is in place, but the cops have a helicopter in the sky, so you (or your teammate) need to fetch a gas can and pour it on the tires to start the smoke screen. You will need to wait for a while until after the helicopter flies away, then Bain will contact you to set the trap. To set the trap you (or your teammate) needs to fetch another gas can and place it in the container beside the gold container. One tactic to use is before you place the gold in the container, run to the container while the others stay in the slaughterhouse. Then after the assault wave is over, you place the gold and let your teammates fetch the gas can. Your teammates now set the smoke screen, then they place the gold in the container, and after that they set the trap. Lift the gold/trap container There's a control panel in the middle of the container area; interact with it and then find yourself a good defending position. Because now the SWAT will come in from all directions. They even climb down from the containers, and some of them snipe from above. Once the gold container is in place, you have to move the trap container. Use the same control panel to move the container, then get back to your defending position. Escape Run to the marked container, but use the other containers in the yard for cover if there are too many enemies nearby. If one of your teammates is downed in the open area, you'll probably have to leave him or go down beside him. Bain will manually open the container, and you can just keep running. Once all of your teammates are past the trap, the gasoline will ignite and the flames will prevent the police from coming after you. If playing on Overkill 145+ difficulty, you'll have to eliminate several Bulldozers in the last straightaway. Keep running forward and you'll see a truck with a gold container on it. Additional rewards * 5 money bundles are released after the truck's doors are blown open if the truck fell with its back towards the ground, which occurs whenever the truck is not shot at the beginning of the heist. If the truck fell with its front towards the ground, then there are no money bundles. * 4 bags of gold, each worth $250K for a total of $1,000K, can be carried to the designated container for extraction. At least one bag must be placed in the container to progress in the heist. Variations and events This section lists variations and events that appear randomly or if the players make a certain decision. Police entry points or the locations of hostages are not mentioned because those are always random. The convoy cars *The 3rd Convoy Car sometimes stops before entering the intersection where the heavy loader hits the armored truck. *Occasionally the 3rd car follows the heavy loader and crash into it from behind. *There is a case where the 3rd car crosses the intersection and the 4th car follows but then drives backwards over the intersection and gets blocked by one of the trap vans. Special units from the heavy loader's alley * Once the player enters the slaughterhouse, should they turn around and retrace their steps up the stairs, remain near the top of the stairs and wait long enough, at around the time the police chopper carrying additional Murkywater units appears, a squad consisting of a Murkywater, a pair of Cloakers and a Bulldozer will spawn down the open alley where the heavy loader originally waited, from just around the corner of the building on the left. This is likely to deter players from camping at the top of the stairs, where units otherwise can only reach the player from the stairs. **If the player chooses to fight them off and remain in the same place at the top of the stairs, further identical squads will continue to spawn as long as the player remains in the area. New squads will not spawn until all units from the previous one are killed. A new squad will spawn very soon after all four units of the previous squad are killed. ** If the player is quick enough, they can spot one of the Cloakers appearing first, then proceeding to wave to the other units. They will follow shortly after and open fire. The armored truck *If the players do not shoot the armored truck at the beginning of the heist then the truck will fall into the slaughterhouse with the back first. *If the players shoot the armored truck at the beginning of the heist once he is in site then the truck will fall into the slaughterhouse headfirst. **If the truck fell in headfirst and the wires do not get shot then the truck will fall on its own after 5 minutes. **If the truck falls on its back when you shoot at the wires, there is a small chance that when you drill it open, a bulldozer will fall out the back of the truck. The bulldozer will normally fall on its back, making it an easy kill, as you can break its mask within a matter of seconds. Police assault trucks *Usually there are 2 trucks that breached the gate in the Yard behind the Slaughterhouse. *In some cases there are no trucks at the gate and instead a single truck is stuck behind a construction site at the left side of the gate. Pig's corpses *The corpses hanging in the slaughterhouse have several different layouts. The staff kitchen access *Occasionally the access to staff kitchen in the second floor is closed making the kitchen not accessible at all. On the side from main room walkway to the kitchen the door might be closed and the side from the loading room stairway will be blocked by a sliding gate. The special units from the door in main corridor *After placing the first gas can to light the tires if some player returns reaches back the building main corridor one of the closed door opens and a Bulldozer or Cloakers will jump out from there. *This could be avoided when players put the can, nobody is in the building and they don't have to return back. There might be a can at the trash container near the exit from the building that could be used for trap or the players must bring another can from the building before igniting the tires. The second open container *Sometimes there is another container open near the escape point and the container that is always open. Unique achievements Blood in, blood out Trade all the butchers. You need either extra cable ties or a human teammate. Find all three butchers and tie them down. Have a teammate go into custody, trade in a butcher, and repeat two more times. The achievement will be unlocked shortly after the last butcher is traded in. But how? Get the armored truck to drop without shooting at the wires on which it is suspended. The achievement can only be unlocked by players who played the heist from the start. The team must shoot the armored truck at the beginning of the heist, causing it to swerve and be pushed into the slaughterhouse headfirst. If the armored truck is not shot, then the truck will be suspended with its rear facing the ground and will never drop. Next proceed to the slaughterhouse, and survive for a few minutes – typically two or three assault waves. The truck will eventually fall down on its own, at which point the achievement will be unlocked for all players who played the heist from the start, but be careful not to shoot the wires. Gold digger Complete the heist within 15 minutes, taking all the gold. You will have to have played the heist from the start. This is almost impossible in single player, as the bots are unable to interact with the gold and gasoline. Completing objectives as soon as possible is the top priority, so at any point the team cannot wait around for an assault to end before progressing. When it is time to unload the gold, your strategy may vary depending on the number of human players on your team. * With two, each of you should take two round trips between the safe and the container, and pick up one gas can each during the second trip. * With three, two teammates should grab their gold bags and eliminate cops in the slaughterhouse until a designated runner triggers the gas can spawns by placing down their bag of gold. The two teammates in the slaughterhouse should then collect a gas can each and then deposit their gold, while the runner makes another round trip to the safe as fast as possible. * With four, two teammates should grab their gold bags eliminate cops in the slaughterhouse until two designated runners trigger the gas can spawns. The two in the slaughterhouse should then collect a gas can each and turn in their bags of gold as fast as possible. Security cameras There are 8 security cameras inside and outside the slaughterhouse building. You can destroy all of them while the safe is being drilled. Destroying the cameras reduces the rate at which special units spawn. There are two complex timer loop mechanics in the heist- one spawns pairs of Bulldozers, and the other spawns pairs of any kind of special unit. Destroying half, or all, of the cameras, changes the distribution of time between spawns for these mechanics to delay special unit spawns. The benefit of destroying all cameras is actually limited by a design oversight- the odds that special enemies are delayed on a given spawn loop are very low, so it is inadvisable to destroy all cameras if doing so requires a lot of risk. File:Slaughterhouse cameras1.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras2.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras3.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras4.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras5.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras6.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras7.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras8.jpg Category:Walkthroughs Category:Slaughterhouse Category:PAYDAY 1